Last Stand
by Mz.silly
Summary: The Teen Titans defeat the Brotherhood of Evil.Later on all villians disappear on Earth and space.The heroes go into the real world and have relationship problems. The villians are also planning the ultimate war to actually kill the heroes.pairings inside
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans unfortunately, but I do own my 2 new characters added to the addition of the Titans.**

_5years ago_

The Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. After that of course villains were still out there. Until one day they all stop appearing. This includes the ones in space. No one thought much of it. Some say the villains all died. Others say they just got fed up with losing every battle and going to jail. The heroes hung up their costumes and went into the real world. They got jobs and moved on with their lives. Everyone wondered where the heroes went, too. I mean weren't they going to be a little suspicious. Did they really think that the villains disappeared? Do the heroes still practice? Other citizens tried to figure out the heroes civilian names to at least confront them, but failed ultimately. Eventually no one cared as long as the world was safe and peaceful. Except no living could possibly comprehend what disaster was coming next. Not a single person could probably have guessed that the Ultimate War has begun.


	2. Character profiles

**My rating is subject to change at any moment when necessary. I mean I am writing a war and therefore there will be violence. Not to mention death. I guess depending on how I write my descriptions.**

**Pairings: Cyborg x Bumblebee; Beast Boy x Raven; Jinx x Kid Flash; Speedy x OC; Aqualad x OC; Argent x Hot Spot; Kole x Jericho; Starfire x Robin**

**Character Profiles**

**Starfire- former civilian name: Starr Fuego; new civilian name: Kori Anders; Occupation: world renown versatile professional dancer; best friend: Raven**

**Raven- former civilian name: Raven Byrd; new civilian name: Rachel Roth; Occupation: famous poet and novelist; best friend: Starfire**

**Bumblebee- former civilian name: Keisha Bee; new civilian name: Karen Beecher; Occupation: R & B singer; best friend: Serene**

**Serenity "Serene" is a Latin American superhero and half Cuban and half Colombian. She is a mutant and former flame of Aqualad. She has a mostly calm exterior. Her power is being able to control your emotions. Her best friend is Bumblebee. Former civilian name: Serena Rodriquez. New civilian name: Belita Amora. Occupation: Spanish singer**

**Jinx- former civilian name: Jenny Luck; new civilian name: Indigo Nysa; Occupation: world famous artist; best friend: Psyche**

**Psyche is a rebellious elf and a skilled archer. She is of Native American descent and former flame of Speedy. Her power is to control plants and shoot magical arrows. Her best friend is Jinx. Former civilian name: Scarlett Carino. New civilian name: Cree Insula. Occupation: petite model**

**Argent- civilian name: Antonia "Toni" Monetti; Occupation: actress; best friend: Kole; Girlfriend of Hot Spot**

**Kole- civilian name: Chloe Weathers; Occupation: photographer; best friend: Argent; Girlfriend of Jericho**

**Robin- civilian name: Richard "Dick" Grayson; Occupation: Ward of Wayne Enterprises; Boyfriend of Batgirl**

**Beast Boy- civilian name: Garfield "Gar" Mark Logan; Occupation: Owner of a Video Game company**

**Cyborg- civilian name: Victor Stone; Occupation: Owner of a Car company; Boyfriend of Sarah Simms**

**Aqualad- civilian name: Garth Trident; Occupation: ex- Olympic swimmer and model; Boyfriend of Dolphin**

**Kid Flash- civilian name: Wally West; Occupation: NASCAR racer; Boyfriend of Linda Parker**

**Speedy- civilian name: Roy Harper; Occupation: Ward of Queen Enterprises; Boyfriend of Wonder Girl**

**Hot Spot- civilian name: Isiah Crockett; Occupation: Thermal Heating company; Boyfriend of Argent**

**Jericho- civilian name: Joseph William Wilson; Occupation: famous composer; Boyfriend of Kole**

**The OC character powers may not be the best, but I made it like that so when there power enhances it will be super cool. A real chapter should be up in a while. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Suspicions Arise_

Since when do I get scared? What happened to me? When did the self-proclaimed 'rebel' Jinx cower away? How did you find yourself running in a dark, dense forest in God knows where?

"Jinx, are you scared? Are you nervous?" A distinctive voice called out to me. Could it be? "S-Seymour, is that really you? Where are you?" "You betrayed me. You helped the Teen Titans freeze me?" I was suddenly glad I couldn't see him. His voice was pouring out pain and sorrow in every word. "Yeah, you helped those crum –sniffing Titans." I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find my voice. "Can we get her already?" A voice I recognized as Mammoth. "I agree with big fella, ain't that right Billies."

I didn't get a chance to use my powers. They were stronger and had more powers. Everything happened so fast. I was attacked from every angle. I was bleeding uncontrollably. The last thing I remember was someone saying, "We are close. So very close." I wanted to say close to what, but then I blacked out.

"Ahhhh." I woke up in a cold sweat. I have been having dreams/visions for the last year and a half. I saw my friends die and villains breeding (you know what I mean). I just recently got a date- April 10, 2012. This dream was real. I feel sore all over as if I was attacked. I even have bruises forming. I kept telling myself it was just a dream, but now I know it isn't. The villains never truly disappeared they went into hiding and put a plan in motion. All villains of space and earth are working together to destroy, kill heroes, and take over the whole universe.

Oh, how I wish this would not have to come true- that the ultimate war or last stand will be taking place. I just want to stay Indigo Nysa the world famous artist and leave Jinx behind. You can't leave yourself or your true form. I am a sorceress, the daughter of the most powerful sorcerers, and a hero. In a year I need to control and gain new powers. I have to locate all heroes from Teen Titans, X-men, and the Legion of Superheroes (**A/N: I have to include other superheroes because Teen Titans can't be the only team out there and if all villains disappeared then they couldn't have all the villains)**.

I have to tell Raven… I mean Rachel; Starfire should know… I mean Kori; Pysc-Cree, too; Se- Belita, too; and well basically all my female superhero friends.

I keep trying to push this out of my mind but I can't. This war will be different. They aren't trying to freeze us anymore. They want blood. I have to kill and destroy. My old teammates were like family to me. I have to kill them or they kill me or others. This isn't normal. Everything will change and nothing will be the same anymore. Forever. Am I truly ready for that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got a PM message saying that someone was confused. The pairings are RobStar, RaeBB, Flinx, Psyche x Speedy (don't have a name yet), and Serene x Aqualad (don't have a name), HotGent, CyBee, and JeriKole. The boys did stupid stuff like cheat or just break up with the girls but the people they are in relationships now will change to the pairings. I hope that helps your confusion person.**


End file.
